Bang bang in a music room
by Dr Yu Minoru
Summary: Simply an impulse sex scene written as a present for one of my friends ;3. Please enjoy, tamaki and haruhi banging in the music room for almost no reason :DD


Summary: simply an impulse sex scene written as a present for one of my friends. ;3. Please enjoy, haruhi and tamaki banging in the music room for almost no reason :DD

Disclaimer: I don't own ouran high school host club. Not the anime nor the manga

Ok this is a re-do of a story I wrote when I was like 12 or just 13 (can't rmeber). It's a present to my dear friend JarBlarGangernies you know who you are 0_0 one shot, pwp, tamaki/haruhi. Yadda yadda yadda, actually perhaps a little bit of plot just so the story works cause I have no idea how to start story's with smex. Um I really really REALLY find it so awkward to write about erhem, lady parts so please dot mention them. PLEASE?!

Haruhi burst from the 3rd music room. The other members had log since dispersed and left her behind. She couldn't handle it anymore. Tamaki tamaki tamaki. Tamaki and all his sexual innuendos. She couldn't stand the way she would flush and swoon, she had never liked havig tamaki breathing down her neck from the beginning. He smelled amazing, obviously drenched in some amazing perfume, no, cologne, that made females all swoony and shy. She hated the fact that tamaki made her feel this way, all she had wanted all day after witnessing his gentle flirts with others and having him blow on her cheeks for the customers, was for his mouth to be somewhere else. "ARGH!" She screamed and held her head before slamming into the wall and cradling her head. She stared at the ground and heard footsteps coming closer. 'Who would be here at a time like this?' She thought and looked up only to see a certain blonde leaning above her, one arm on his hip, other folded above her head. She gulped audibly and made a move to escape but his fingers came to her chin and he forced her to look at him. She shuddered and rested her hands against the wall for support, her legs steadily becoming unsteady. He leant down and closed his eyes breathing gently on her neck as she unconsciously moved it for better access.

"My dear little girl, we've been acting a bit odd today hm?" He moved his hand from his hip to hers. *SWAG METRE OFF THE SCALES*. She shivered and opened her mouth.

"What could you mean sempai?" She said as nonchalantly as she could.

"Well, for one, when I do this," he ghosted his lips on her jaw on breathed out his fresh warm breath and she had to work hard to suppress her moan resulting in her body tensing. "That happens. If I do this," he ran his slender piano fingers down her thigh to rest behind her knee and lift it to sit onto his hip. He held it it place with a hand and haruhi nervously laced her arms around his neck. For support of course. "You do this haruhi," he motioned to her arms and brought his face dangerously close to hers so they're lips were a centimetre apart, "haruhi," he murmured. She gulped.

"Perhaps I've been acting a little strangely," she whispered. He chuckled and pulled away instantly. He turned around and haruhi prepared for him to take off and leave. But he turned around and posed as he pointed an accusatory finger in her direction.

"Either you've lost your mind or you're in love with daddy!" He practically shouted. Haruhi ran towards him and knocked them both over clamping a hand over his mouth forcefully.

"1. Shut up sempai! 2," she lowered her face to blow on his eye. His eyelid twitched and became itchy. "Maybe both, tamaki," she moaned and relaxed her hand before bringing their mouths together. Tamaki patched his hands onto her back, pinching her bra strap through her jacket to flick it. "Ow!" She groaned and held her back as she sat up accidentally rubbing tamaki's groin against hers. *INSTANT STIFFIE*. She looked down at tamaki's straining length then up to his blushing face.

"Ah!" He looked to the side and tried to stand up but haruhi pinned him down with her hands either side of his face. He whimpered at the face she was pulling and whispered a small, 'scary', before she stood up and held out her hand. Quirking an eyebrow tamaki stood up, with a little difficulty due to his semi hard erection. Haruhi led him without a word down the hall towards the music room. She let go of his hand and threw open the doors before shoving him inside and closing and locking them. She turned and looked at tamaki straight in the eyes. 'Oh damn, that's a hot bitch,' tamaki thought as he was thrown onto the couch and haruhi followed suite moments later. She crawled down him and positioned herself between his legs, his hard member almost breaking his pants and now that her face was so close to it he would almost swear it was coming out the side to say hello. She smiled up and tamaki and rested her chin just beside mr happy and smirked at him. "Tamaki I think I love you," she said a blush adorning her cheeks as she ran a nail lightly across his head. Tamaki groaned loudly and sat up pinching her chin in two fingers and bringing her lips to meet his.

"I think I love you too haruhi," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her back and sides pulling her close and mashing their lips together. His tongue slid out and licked her teeth clean and ran through each crevice of her unexplored mouth. She moaned loudly on his skin as he moved his kisses up her jawline and bit down hard on her unpierced earlobe. She cried out in ecstasy and ground her crotch on tamaki's member. It was hot and hard and she found it most pleasurable to rub on it. Tamaki's head rolled back and his to the lolled out as she kept going. She was a virgin so she was most likely doing it for herself but god it was great. He felt his body clench before he released in his school pants creating a massive warm stain that seeped into haruhi. Without realising she had closed them, haruhi opened her eyes and smirked and the panting mess that was tamaki who lay beneath her, his member already being brought back to life, possibly due to the way she looked at him. Her head was spinning and she leant down to smash their lips together again. Tongues slipping noisily in and out of their top holes, rubbing together like worms having sex, cheeks slapping together and tamaki's hands began to roam. He massaged haruhi's back gently and slid his hands down a little lower, once again pulling her bra and giving it a flick again. This time haruhi moaned against his mouth and ground down in his erection. 'Fa-fuck,' tamaki thought to himself bringing his hands to trail down the small of her back and used them both to grip the underside of her ass. She tensed for a sec then wrapped her little arms around his neck. Tamaki smirked against her skin and gave one last chaste kiss to her neck before flipping them over so that haruhi was laying with her back on the couch and staring up at him with big dewy eyes. She curled up a little and whispered into his ear, "tama-chan~" giving it a little blow and tamaki turned red and almost had another orgasm. He growled primitively and began sucking haruhi's sternum and unbuttoned her jacket before stripping it off if her and pulling the shirt over her head. The few sounds of stitches snapping didnt bother them at all. Tamaki moved his kisses down her chest before stopping at her belly button and swirling his tongue around and in and out. The sensitive nerves at the bud of her naval tingled and she instinctively tangled her hands into his hair and moaned out his name. Tamaki blindly pulled her back up a little and unclasped her bra. Although she was only roughly a 12A, her breasts were supple and soft. He brought one hand to knead the right one and moved his kisses back up her body before latching onto the left nipple that felt like a stalagmite in his mouth cave. He sucked it like a baby and pressed his hands deeply into the other one, lightly tweaking the bump and leaving reddened skin that would most likely bruise later on. Haruhi was practically a blob of moaning flesh and sweat. Her whole body was on fire, and when tamaki did that thing with his tongue OH, it sent shivers to her abdomen. Feeling the warm heat suddenly leave her chest she looked up with lusty eyes and saw tamaki sitting up on his knees undoing his jackets and shirt before taking them off and growing them to the side. His nipples were lighter than hers and raised high. Very high. That wasn't the only thing that was high she though as she looked at the tent that was his pants. He cupped her face in his hands and leant down. She expected her lips to be ravished until they bled, but his kiss was gentle and soothing, although it had opposite to the desired effect. He smiled and looked down at her pants suggestively before turning his puppy eyes her way and pleading silently. She nodded through her haze and felt hands on her zipper. Down it went, slowly slowly, and soon her pants were across the room leaving her almost fully exposed to him. The only thing that separated his tough from her body was her panties. *hee hee panties XD*. His gaze was loving and docile and he too undid his fly and threw his pants away, finally getting a slight piece of relief l, however he wore briefs and those were more constraining than if he had chosen to wear boxers. Haruhi looked at his pulsing member which was hidden behind cotton and let her eyes roam his torso. Sure she had seen it before, but right now all she wanted to do was feel it slam against her skin. On cue tamaki leant down, his face right in front of her sex and pulled her underwear right off leaving her exposed to the world. He smiled and looked at her face. He frowned noticing she had turned away in embarrassment and he brought her face back to his giving her a small kiss and gazing into her eyes lovingly. "Don't be shy my dear, you're beautiful, even down there," with that statement he kissed her and at the same time pushed a finger slowly inside her vulva. She gasped at the sudden intrusion and tried to shuffle it away but only succeeded in having her walls clench around tamaki's finger. He let out a strangled squeak and involuntarily moved his finger in a circular motion.

"Holy fa-" haruhi was cut short by her own strangled moan as tamaki stuck in another finger. It was uncomfortable, almost to the point of irritating but somehow knowing it was tamaki stopped her from feeling awkward about it.

"C'mon haruhi, moan for your daddy," tamaki whispered as he lent down to her ear and sucked on it unfashionably. Haruhi responded with a deep moan and eyed the prize. Tamaki's dick...:0. In one sharp move she sat up, knocked him on his back, his finger popping out with a , er, pop, and sat down on his clothed crotch. She smirked triumphantly and rubbed her unconfined puss on his brief covered penis. He gripped tightly onto the couch and bit his lip causing the groan to come out all wonky. Haruhi slid down his body purposely leaving a snail trail on on L's of his thighs and whipped his briefs off. She stared at the real life thing in front of her for a moment before running a small nail along one of the flaring veins. Tamaki shuddered and rested one of his hands in the back if her head urging her forward. She gave a tentative lick to tamaki's slit and he almost starting fucking her brains out but suppressed the urge only to break into deep breaths and airy panting. She licked up one side of his shaft slowly and then engulfed the glans feeling tamaki unknowing buck into her mouth forcing his dick in deeper. She allowed him in until he was at her gag reflex and settled for sucking him and twirling the base of her tongue around the tip of his member. She pulled her head back and let it out before pushing it back in creating a thrusting movement. Tamaki was in bliss, riding on a unicorn across a rainbow of spreading joy that numbed his senses. He came hard in her mouth without realising and embarrassedly pulled out and snaked back on top of his little haruhi. He smiled shyly and brought his hand to her vag, teasing out her flit from its hiding place and stroking the bundle of nerves. Haruhi melted from the sensations and finally felt her first orgaz of the night. It racked her brains and her juices spilled all onto tamaki's throbbing cock. He smiled and rubbed up and down the shaft using her own juices as lube. While trying to gather her sense haruhi felt his fingers enter her again. One then Two and then three to which she cried out and dug her nails into tamaki's back. Panting hard she groaned as she felt him start moving them around. Scissoring them in a rippling motion she felt herself being stretched and then he started pulling them out and thrusting them out and the noises that her slippery hole made were slushy and tamaki began to feel she was ready. He lent down and kissed her biting her lip as a distraction as he pushed his cock inside her, shredding the hymen and muffling her scream. Blood trailed down from her thigh and tears rolled down as her eyes opened wide in agony. He pulled his lips away and kissed her tears. "It's only bad the first time haruhi," he shushed her gently and made his hips remain firm. No way would he move until she was ready. Then he noticed how tight she was and how far up he already was. He could push up further and further maybe even until his tip came out her mouth-

"Move please tamaki," she hissed. He was all too happ to oblige. He gripped her hips and pulled out halfway very slowly as he saw her wince then pushed back in a tiny bit faster, her juices leaking out if her love hole onto his thighs. He pulled out even more and pushed in a little harder. She winced slightly less and even let a small groan loose. Tamaki smiled and kissed her neck again before pulling out and pushing in. It was gentle and caring and each time he thrust in haruhi got a little louder until eventually he was pistoning in and out and her moans were screams of ecstasy. Blood had long dried and caked on their legs but her discharge was flowing out healthily and acted as lube the whole time.

Tamaki felt himself close to cumming and so did haruhi. With one final push he sent haruhi over the edge, her orgasm screaming from her lungs and flowing from her entrance. Tamaki pulled out just in time to see his glorious release fly away in an arc and splatter on a wall. It slid down slowly and comically.

They both panted hard and tamaki wiped some sweat from his brow and haruhi tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear and leant up to kiss him. They smiled at each other and tamaki brought her limp body up into a strong embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and smiled happily. "I love you haruhi fujioka," he kissed her shoulder lightly. She chuckled and wrapped her small arms around his back.

"I love you too prince," she pulled back and have jhim a kiss on the mouth before trying to stand only to feel a shot of immobilising pain in her abdomen.

"Here I'll help you my love," tamaki helped her stand and laid a kiss onto her small spine.

Haruhi stepped out of the limo and gave tamaki a goodbye kiss before walking up to her apartment she lived in with her dad. "Haruhi!" He cried out and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "What the heck?! Where have you been!? Why do you smell like a...BOY!?" He shot questions in her face and she sighed outfit up a hand to silence him.

"I got a little held up at school dad, and I..." She had a mental blank and only one thought came to mind. Oh crap. "I had a spontaneous gender change so that's would probably be m male pheromones," she put her bag on the floor and began walking to her room.

"It smells an awful lot like Hermes Perfume 24 Faubourg," he murmured.

"Nup, it's my new natural musk. Night dad," and haruhi went to her room and slept well for the first time since her mum had died.

The end.

Oh so cute :3 drop a review or pm me and thanks for reading my precious little mortals :3 or should I say... 3_E thanks bai bai :)


End file.
